Sesshomaru Takahashi, Underwear Model?
by paizley
Summary: In which Rin finds out about Sesshomaru's dirty little secret, and Jaken gets a new job.


Sesshomaru Takahashi; Underwear Model? 

by

paizley

* * *

><p><span>disclaimer:<span> not mine.

* * *

><p>Rin whistled to the tune of the song on the radio, twirling ever so often as she dusted the room with a peacock feather duster she had found in a vintage store the other day. Normally, she didn't dust, considering Sesshomaru had a maid service in every week, but who could resist the urge to dust when the feather duster looked so adorable!<p>

"Rinnnn!" An aggressive pattern of knocks on the front door followed the scream, "Rinnn! Let me in!"

Rin rolled her eyes, taking her sweet time to open the door. "Hello Jaken," she greeted the short, balding man sweetly, "And how are you today? Me? I'm marvelous. You know, being pregnant and all."

"Whatever," Jaken pushed past the girl, still in her PJs. He sneered, _how juvenile. _Since Sesshomaru was not here, he had no reason to be kind to _her_. "Sesshomaru-sama," he puffed out his chest with pride, "Personally sent me here to retrieve his shoes."

Rin nodded, "Ok. He has several pairs, so do you know which ones he wants?"

Jaken scoffed, "Of course I do! Do you think I would come into his home without previous knowledge and preparation! You are a fool," he muttered, stalking over to the nearest closet. Inside though, he was panicking. Sesshomaru had simply thrown his mud-ruined shoes at him and told him to retrieve a new pair before his 2 o'clock meeting. He hadn't specified what kind! "Oh goodness," Jaken cursed, his eyes feasting upon a shoe closet Paris Hilton would be envious of. "Kami, who needs this many shoes?"

Rin giggled, overhearing his comment, "Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Of course I don't help! Least from you of all people!" Jaken retorted, diving head first into a world of Italian leather, loafers, sneakers, lace ups, suede, and colors. "Kami help me," he groaned, he couldn't screw this up! He just couldn't! "Riiiin!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Jaken?"

"Hand me that stool," his eyes landed upon a black shoebox on the top shelf. It was the sole shoebox, so it must have a special pair inside of it.

Rin frowned; she wasn't his servant! She set the stool down next to him, her eyes falling upon the shoebox. "Oh! Let me get that," she pushed Jaken to the side, stepping up to grab it.

"No!" Jaken nudged her off, gently though; he didn't want to infuriate his boss by committing infanticide on his first (and hopefully last with _that _woman) born. "I will do this myself."

Rin giggled, "Fine," she crossed her arms, peering up at the box perched precariously high atop the shelf, "Let's hope you can reach it."

Jaken was fuming, "Of course I can!" He was _only_ a foot shorter than she! He jumped onto the stool, his chubby fingers reaching for the box, his heels lifting off the stool, leaving only his tiptoes, a little more, a little stretch, and then...

"THUD."

"Ack!" Jaken squawked in pain as he felt frontward into the shelves of shoes, then bounced backwards to land on his now very sore bottom. His nose bleeding, "Kami," he shook his fist up at the sky, "What have I done to deserve such ire treatment?"

Rin laughed, grabbing the box from his twitching hands, "I'll take that, thanks!" She grinned with delight as she lifted the top of the box, only to be surprised at the contents. "What?" She lifted a black, leather bound photo album from the box, "Jaken, do you know what this is?"

"Let me see!" Jaken grabbed the album from her hands and flipped it open to the first page, where he was met with a 9 x 12 shot of his boss, the infamous CEO of YK Enterprises, Sesshomaru Takahashi. In the photo he was nearly nude, his flawlessly sculpted chest oiled to perfection, his face contorted in his signature scowl, his well defined arms clutching a black chair, and white underwear covering a massive bulge. "Oh. My. God."

Rin peered over his shoulder, screeching in delight at what she saw. "Holy cow!" Aggressively, she tore the album from Jaken's hands, squealing over the remaining photos. "What are these? Oh my," Rin's mouth began to water as she took the photos in, him on a bed, the beach, in front of a full length mirror, lifting weights, even against a brick wall.

"Let me see too!" Jaken gasped at the photos, who knew that underneath those expensive suits, remained a man of perfection, as if sculpted by Michelangelo himself. _Well of course Sesshomau-sama looks so good, he is Sesshomaru Takahashi! _

"Wow," Rin muttered, running her fingers over his abdomen. She of course knew he looked really, really, good without clothes, for goodness sakes she was pregnant with his child! But this, _this_ was spectacular. "Do you think it's bad that I want to frame these?"

Jaken scoffed, but was already thinking the same; _these are 9 x 12 shots no? _He was sure he had some spare frames at home...

Rin's growl broke his train of thought, "Hmmph," she shoved the album back into his hands. Jaken looked down and whistled, now _this_ was a woman. He smirked at Rin's look of jealousy at the last photo; a stunning red-head straddling his torso, Sesshomaru's hands resting upon her calves, her manicured hands splayed across his chest.

"She's beautiful," Jaken smiled evilly, "Don't you think Rin-chan?"

Rin glared at the short man, "She's gorgeous."

"Do you think they had an affair? She is his type, after all."

Rin's nose flared, stomping away to the master bedroom to sulk. Jaken laughed to himself, flipping through the album once more. He sighed wistfully, if only...

"Brrrrrrinnnnnng."

Jaken jumped as his phone vibrated against his thigh, he grabbed it from his pocket, panicking as he read the name that flashed upon the screen.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He stood up abruptly, dusting himself off with his free hand, "What can I do for you sir? Fire another incompetent worker? Fetch you a cup of coffee?"

"Silence," Sesshomaru's dead-panned tone echoed through the phone.

"Yes sir! Very sorry sir."

"Have you tripped over a fire hydrant, thus breaking your leg, fallen into a man hole, and or stolen a car in the last hour?"

Jaken furrowed his brows, "Of course not sir. But! It is very kind sir, most kind of you to be so considerate of my health! Thank you sir!"

Sesshomaru growled, "Enough you bumbling idiot. It is you who is an incompetent worker. I have given you an hour to retrieve a pair of shoes from my home, and yet, you are not here. Why is that Jaken? For you have not broken your appendages, nor committed any crimes worthy of jail time, so why is it, that you are not in my office?"

"Well, uh sir," Jaken began to quiver in fright, "With the traffic it took me nearly thirty minutes to get to your home! And then your elevator was down due to maintenance, and you do live in the penthouse, thus it was another ten minutes to get to the top! And,"

Sesshomaru interrupted his rambling mid-sentence, "Jaken. Are you saying that my request was unreasonable?"

"No!" Jaken's eyes widened, "Never Sesshomaru-sama! It was utterly foolish of me to drive to your home. I should have taken the subway and have an improved cardio regimen to be able to climb your stairs in less than four minutes!"

"Hn," Sesshomaru smirked, nodding his head at his secretary who placed a file in front of him; how he enjoyed toying with his assistant. "You have ten minutes Jaken."

"Yes sir! Very thankful sir! You are so gracious! So,"

"Click."

Jaken cursed, running his hand through his thinning hair, he had to find a pair of shoes, and quickly. He looked left, then right, kami, which ones? He grabbed a pair of brown leather slip ons and ran to the door.

"Wrong pair," Rin called out, she had changed from her flannel pajamas to an orange sundress and nude wedges.

Jaken frowned, eyeing the black lace up pair that Rin held up. "What makes you so certain of your pick?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you Jaken, I'm not trying to ruin your career. Besides, Sesshomaru's wearing a black suit today, with a black tie. So these match a heck of a lot better than those loafers."

"Fine." Jaken tore the shoes from her hands, "Why are you dressed up?"

Rin raised her head, "I'm coming with you."

"Ack! Why!" Jaken shook his head, "You're not coming with me!"

"Yes I am," she scooped up the album and shoved it into her oversized bag. "Sesshy's being dumb and not letting me drive because of my condition," she air-quoted condition, "So you're going to drive me!"

"Augh, fine." Jaken glanced at his watch, he had 8 minutes to get to the office, which was very unlikely to happen, so maybe if he brought the boss's beloved (he rolled his eyes) wife with him, he wouldn't be fired. "No talking."

"Aye aye captain," Rin beamed, following Jaken down to his car. "Ah, I see you still have old faithful," she exclaimed, affectionately patting the exterior of his '92 red Mercedes.

"Hmmph," Jaken slammed the drivers door shut, "We don't all have sugar daddies to spoil us with new cars every weekend."

Rin gave him a look, "We both know you're just jealous," she teased, "I get to see Sesshomaru's lovely abs every single night while you fetch his dry cleaning."

"Ha!" Jaken slammed down on the accelerator, weaving through traffic, Rin clutching the armrests for dear life.

* * *

><p>Eight minutes, thirty one seconds and two milliseconds later, Jaken was panting as he ran through the office, wiping off the sweat from his brow. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he knocked lightly on the large double doors, "I have your shoes sir!"<p>

Sesshomaru pressed a button on his desk, the doors opening majestically to reveal Sesshomaru, sitting regally behind an oak desk; the collar of his shirt unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up, his forearms on display for the world to swoon. "You're late."

Jaken flailed as he ran to the desk, flopping unceremoniously to his knees, bowing profusely, "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Please do not hold this against me. I've brought the shoes as you've requested!" He shoved the leather lace ups into his face, "See!"

"Hn," Sesshomaru took the shoes from his sweaty palms, "They are adequate." He leant down to put them on his grey socked feet, "You are not fired today."

"Thank you oh so gracious Sesshomaru-sama!" He bowed a couple more times before Sesshomaru chucked a staple at his head, "Leave."

"Yes! Of course!" He bowed once more before he left the room. He glared at Rin who was waiting in the hallway, "You," he started, "I suppose I have to credit you with the shoe success."

Rin grinned, "You're welcome Jaken. I'm glad you're not fired, you are one of Sesshomaru's most loyal and trustworthy employees."

Jaken puffed his chest up, "I am, aren't I!" He nodded to himself, smiling, _yes, I am,_ "You!" He ran after an intern carrying a large pile of envelopes, "Deliver those faster! Sesshomaru-sama will have you fired if you do not hurry! You have two legs! Use them!"

Rin grimaced, _whoops,_ she had created a monster. She giggled, skipping over to the large set of oak doors. She knocked lightly on the doors, softly calling out his name, "Maru?"

Inside Sesshomaru perked up from his seat, walking to the door to let his wife in, "Rin." He took her hand, closing the door with his foot, "What brings you here?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. He frowned, pushing her gently back to look into her eyes, "Did you drive?"

Rin laughed, rolling her eyes, "No. Jaken drove me. We mister," she poked his chest, "Have some things to discuss.

"Really?" Sesshomaru raised a brow, gesturing for her to take a seat in front of his desk. "Do tell."

Rin sat instead in his chair, pulling out the black album from her bag and laid it upon the desk. "Your honor, exhibit A."

Sesshomaru cursed as he eyed the offending item, "Where'd you find that?"

"In the shoe closet! Mind telling your loving wife what it is?"

"Hn," he picked Rin up from the seat, sat on the leather, then placed Rin on his lap, "If you must know, it's my model portfolio."

Rin's eyes widened, "Portfolio? So you were a serious model then?"

"Yes, in America. I needed a job, and modeling paid well."

Rin snickered, "I can't imagine it!" She rested her elbows on the desk, flipping through the pages, "But why are you in underwear all the time?" _Not that I'm complaining..._

Sesshomaru sighed, pinching his nose, "I..." he looked to his lovely wife, did he really have to tell her? Her puppy dog eyes pleading for an answer, _Yes,_ another sigh. "I was an underwear model."

Rin burst out in laughter, "You! Haha!" She sobered up after a good ten minutes, smiling at the pout of Sesshomaru's face. "Maru," she cooed, kissing his lips softly, "I'm not laughing at you for being a model. I just can't imagine you taking anyone's orders to pose and stuff, or even sucking up to agencies!"

"This Sesshomaru was the perfect model," he retorted arrogantly, "I didn't need to take directions from the photographers; I was a natural."

"Of course," she appeased him, "You're a natural at everything, hm?" She toyed with the fray of her dress, "What I don't get is why you decided to model. I mean, you're Sesshomaru Takahashi. Heir to the Takahashi YK empire!"

Sesshomaru played with the ends of her hair, "My father cut me off when I was 18. He said I was spoiled, ungrateful and simply put, an asshole. So I left Tokyo, and went to NYU for school. I got noticed by a scout at the airport the day I arrived in New York, and modeled for three years before I had enough money for the rest of my schooling."

"Wow," Rin cuddled into his chest, "I'm married to an underwear model! How scandalous," she giggled, "What would my parents think?"

"I think they would have been happy to find out that you turned out fine. You're not a prostitute, nor addicted to drugs, and you beat teen pregnancy." Rin blinked; Kami, did she love his dry sense of humor.

She chuckled, reaching over for the album. "Ah, but this!" She turned to the last photo, "This is not good."

"Hn, yes, I remember her. Rebecca?" Rin glared at the woman in the photo, _Rebecca. Back off, Sesshomaru's mine! _Sesshomaru smirked as he caught Rin's expression, "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Rin's voice was high-pitched now, an indication of her lie, "Why would I be? I mean, these were taken like a decade ago, right?"

"Indeed." He caught her chin in his hand, "Rin, my beloved, you know it is you who holds my heart, yes?"

Rin blushed, "Yes."

"Good. Then we shall never speak of this again. If you could," he gestured to the fireplace. Rin laughed, dumping the album into the flames.

"Hn," he took his jacket off of his chair and put it on, holding out his hand for Rin to take.

"But don't you have a meeting at two?" Rin asked, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru smirked, "There were no meetings scheduled for today. You and I both know how I enjoy toying with Jaken."

Rin gasped, "You're so mean!" She swatted his arm playfully, "But I guess that just means more time for me and you, ne? Oh! Let's go shopping for strollers!"

Little did they know, Jaken had stood outside the door, arms full of papers for Sesshomaru to sign when he heard the end of their conversation. He hid in an alcove as he watched the happy couple leave the office, hands crumpling the edges of the paper as he made fists. That _girl_ was ruining all of his time with Sesshomaru! She lived with him, wasn't that enough? But no, she had to steal him away at work too! _That harlot! _He ran inside of Sesshomaru's office, grabbing what was left of the album. Thankfully though, the leather was quite resistant to the flames, leaving the photos in tact.

"Revenge will be sweet," Jaken laughed maniacally, running to the nearest magazine headquarters.

* * *

><p>Fast forward three days to a family dinner Inutaisho hosted every Sunday.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grinned as he waltzed into the dining room, holding a certain something in his hand.<p>

"Rin!" He exclaimed brightly, kissing his sister-in-law's cheek, "You look lovely today!"

Rin giggled at his compliment, "Thank you Yash! As do you."

"Always Rin. And brother," he turned to face Sesshomaru, who had an inquisitive look on his face.

"Inuyasha. You are quite chipper today. Did Kagome finally let you back into the bedroom?"

"Keh," Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder, "She let me back in alright," he winked at his darling wife who was beat red across the table. "But, it's not my sex life we're going to talk about tonight! Bam!" He threw down the copy of the magazine onto the dining table, where there were a collective sound of gasps.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho stood up from his chair, infuriated, "How could you!"

Izayoi grabbed the magazine, tears forming in her eyes, "Darling, please tell me this isn't true! How could you do this to Rin!" The cover of the magazine featured the photo of he and the red-head, with a scandalous title written over the photo in red. "The Steamy Affair Heats Up!"

"I," Sesshomaru looked to Rin who had her head down, her body heaving up and down. He had no idea if she was upset of not. "You!" he pointed accusingly at Inuyasha, "I did not cheat on Rin!"

"Well this photo clearly looks like you did!" Inutaisho exclaimed.

Sesshomaru sighed, running his hand through his hair, "That's not a real photo."

"No?" He paused, "Let me guess, it's photoshopped, yes?" Inutaisho sat back down in his seat, "I'll sue whoever made these false photos then."

"No, no, they're real. The situation however, is falsified, in fact it's enhanced to market the undergarments."

The table, excluding Rin who was still hiding her face, turned to look at him, "What are you saying?"

Sesshomaru exhaled, he had gone nearly a decade without anyone finding out! Why now? "I... was an underwear model."

The table burst out in laughter, Rin joining in.

"Ha!" Inuyasha slapped him on the head, "An underwear model! That's just too good! Too good! Let me guess, Calvin Klein? Armani?"

Sesshomaru growled, "Armani. Anyways," he began, deterring from the topic at hand, "Now the whole world is going to think I've cheated on Rin. That'll be detrimental to the image of YK Enterprises." _I'm going to kill the person who leaked these photos. _

"Don't worry son," Inutaisho subdued the table, "I will have our lawyers on it. I will personally call the DA to have their best on this case."

"Hn, thank you."

* * *

><p>Later that night, while cuddled up next to Sesshomaru, post-coitus, Rin looked up at him, tucking his silver locks behind his ear. "At least you looked really sexy in the photos."<p>

Sesshomaru smirked, "You think so?"

"Mmhmm," Rin ran her fingers down his chest, "And let me tell you, nothing has changed."

"Really?"

"Yup," she kissed his chin, "In fact, I'm thinking of framing that one of you on the chair, just so you know."

Sesshomaru groaned, "If you must."

"Oh, believe me, I must!"

And that, is how the world found out Sesshomaru's dirty little secret; and how Jaken became the new janitor, post-man and garbage man of YK Enterprises.

* * *

><p>Just a random, fluffy, silly drabble that spun to life while browsing the internet. A point of interest for you guys, I based Sesshomaru's model portfolio on David Beckham's Armani shoot, which you should definitely google ... you're welcome ;) haha! Reviews = Love!<p>

xoxo

paizley


End file.
